Futters
by ifeellikeihavewings
Summary: A secret side and story of a good mare Rated T for violence and minor romance
1. Chapter 1

Flutters

The Pegasi's bubble gum pink mane was curled into tight ringlets. Her light yellow hide hidden by the white silk dress she was in and the gold trimmed mask hiding her face hid her identity from the stallion and mare in the room with her. The couple cowered in the corner holding on to each other.

"Am I clear?" She asked knowing that even if she hadn't been they would have said yes. The stallion nodded while his wife sobbed in his forelegs.

"Good." She said turning to walk away. A small movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to extend her left wing, shooting a small sharp star backwards. A cry was produced as one point was sunk into a leg.

"What I'd say about that?" She mockingly asked as she slowly walked over to them. The stupid stallion had tried to reach for a gun.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk."she mocked as she grabbed the gun that had fallen two feet from him. She then turned and walked out the door. She galloped about two blocks away from the home she had just been in. Finally,she hailed a taxi. She stepped inside and sat down. She popped a small candy in her mouth, hoping that the sugar would calm her down,but it didn't. Her heart beat rapidly,and the pounding in her ears was so loud she didn't even hear herself speak.

"Floor it." The taxi mare nodded and took off at neck-breaking speed.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Griffin

Flutters Chap Two TheSlendercorn- I am very sorry. Be prepared to hate me forever. :'( Also everyone else, yes I am aware the don't have cars in Equstria. It's a new time. Grow up.

"Fluttershy are you ok?" Twilight asked. A combination of annoyance and worry was printed on her face.

"Wha-? Oh yes I'm fine. So sorry." Fluttershy replied timidly. "No I'm not," she thought to herself, "I'm not okay, I'm-" her train of thought was cut off by a knock on the library door.

"I'll get that." Said the unicorn, walking past her to greet the new visitor. "Oh,Rarity,how nice to see you."

"It's very nice to see you too darling," The white mare said with a forced smile."But I'm here for Fluttershy."

"Oh." Twilight's face fell.

"Not that I don't want to see you it's just that it's an emergency." Rarity quickly tried to cheer her up the best she could."I will come visit as soon as we're done, ok?"

"Oh,ok!" She said her hurt look disappearing."That would be great! See you later!" "Goodbye,darling."

"Um,bye." Fluttershy weakly said. She hadn't talked since Rarity had arrived at Twilight's library.

Manehatten- 12:00 am "What should we do with her?"

"Nothin'." The Griffin behind the desk snapped.

"But,boss," Protested the other Griffin.

"I said that we're not doing anything Gilda! Now don't make me say it again,or I'll bash you in,you stupid excuse of a Griffin!" Gilda cringed at the insult. It wasn't easy,her job. In fact it sucked,but quitting wasn't an option. That was the only thing that stopped her,well that and the fact that she couldn't go anywhere,she wouldn't be able to get a different job. People who are dead don't get jobs,even if the we're alive. She was supposed to be dead. Once you join you technically are,your name is changed,well it's supposed to be. Gilda's name was never changed. She didn't want it to be. She couldn't allow it. She was looked down upon ever since,thought of as to weak and stupid to even change her name. She had almost gotten killed doing what she did,standing up to Boss like that,and if that was being weak and stupid,she sure as Hell wanted to see what brave and smart was.

"DUSTFEATHER! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" A loud voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Ripwing,the biggest jackmule around.

"Where ever I please,smart one." Gilda replied hotly. She growing irritated of Ripwing,his stuck up jackmule ways,his obsession with calling everyone by their last names,and how he thinks that he's already Boss. She was fed up,and his response didn't help douse the flames of fury burning inside of her. He lunged at her grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. He pushed her roughly intro an elevator nearby and hit the level 12 button.

"Not any more,you're coming with me." He said smugly.

"Oohhh. Aren't you sooo smart." She growled sarcastically before swiping up with her one free arm,then bringing her talons down on Ripwing's eyes. The other Griffin screamed in agony as claws ripped at his face. Blood weld up in his eyes and his cheeks burned from being shredded. Gilda's talons where wet and warm covered in blood. No way this jackmule had stood a chance.

"Like I said,where ever I want." She laughed matter of factly as Ripwing laid curled up in a ball in the corner of the elevator,whimpering in pain. Gilda stalked out of the elevator door.

Now to find Fluttershy,the best assassin she knew.


	3. Chapter 3 : A Job

**Ponyville 2:05** a.m.  
Fluttershy was awoken by a loud knock on her door. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a hoof and got up.  
_Who in there right mind would be up right now?_ She stumbled down the stairs and to the door. Looking out the window she saw a huge figure,one that had wings and a beak. She let out a small gasp and yanked open the door.  
"Gilda?!"  
"Yeah,that's me." The Griffin replied,stepping inside.  
"C-can I get you..um..s-some tea?" She stammered.  
"Oh, cut the shy act, dweeb. I'm here on business." Gilda snapped.  
Fluttershy looked up at her with a blank look. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean that I have someone you need to take down." She said. The pegasus gave a small smile and opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by Gilda. "No,no excuses,only you can take this one."  
"But-"  
"I said no excuses." Gilda snapped again. The small Pegasus looked down. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Listen to me Flu-"  
"No! You listen to me! I will not take orders from you!" The force of the words surprised both the Griffin and the pony. Gilda opened her beak, but closed it, not knowing what to say.  
"I. . ." Fluttershy began,"I'm sorry," she fell back onto the loveseat behind her, "Who. . .who is it? The pony you want me to take down."  
The Griffin took a deep breath and spoke the name of the target, the name that would have brought happiness to Fluttershy three years ago but now only brought pain and anger: Rainbow Dash.


End file.
